Departures
by KagamiPiyo
Summary: He lost his family, his friends, and his dear sister...He committed such sins and worst of all he felt disgusted for even falling In love with the person he is closest to. He didn't want everything to lose so easily,yet, why was he there? Standing on a cliff and even thinking to commit suicide? He lost everything anyways so why not? Will he choose death or live? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

I lost everything in a blink of an eye...My family, friends, relatives and my beloved twin sister. I couldn't do anything to save them no matter how hard I try. Here I am standing on a cliff thinking should I jump? Or live on with this guilt and loneliness I have endured. How hard it is to lose everything. How about you? Have you lost a love one? Probably yes and probably no...Do you have time to listen to my story how I lost everything? I would be happy about that if you could have time. OH yeah, I forgot to introduce myself...My name is Len Kagamine. Let's start the story...

* * *

**YEAR 2000**

A blond boy who is about 5 years old ran up to his loving mother. That boy was me. My mother always had a warm smile on her face yet she always looks sad. I asked my mother "Mama...Why do you have a warm smile yet you look sad? Is it because of Daddy?". My Mother looked at me shocked for a minute and tears fell down her cheek. She hugged me saying between her sobs "Don't worry Lenny *Sob* Just protect your sister at all times alright?" I didn't understand what my mother told I'm only five at that time but I agreed with a big smile. The door creaked open to reveal my Twin. She held a stuff bunny her eyes a little watery. Her name was Rin Kagamine. My mother looked at Rin and said "Did you have another nightmare again, Rinny? "Rin nodded. She went to Rin and carried her cradling her to go to sleep. Looking at that peaceful sight I didn't know I was asleep.

The morning were I was awake I turned to my right to see Rin still sleeping. I opened the door but stopped mid-way. I heard sobbing and shouting. I sneaked down to see my mother on the ground and my Father holding a sharp blade. Father thrusted the sharp blade to my Mother's chest and my mother fell to the ground and a liquid kind came from that open wound on my Mother's chest. I gasped and ran to Mother in closer inspection with the liquid it was actually blood. Mother had gone limp and was slowly getting colder. I heard a thud and looked to see Father with a happy eyes and a smile creeping to his face. I looked to where the sound came from and it was actually that sharp blade or a knife to be precise. My father laughed evilly and said "Hahahaha! Damn Bitch deserved it! Len clean this up and DON'T talk about this to anyone understood?". I was still puzzling everything together and I was shocked that my OWN father killed our loving mother. I gave him a cold glare that I didn't knew I have. Father flinched and backed away a little. I was angry, furious to be precise I have to protect Rin no matter what happens!

A few days later a funeral had happened. A funeral to my loving mother...no...Me and Rin's loving mother. My so called Father was acting innocent and fake crying. I scowled at him and muttered curses I mostly here from him in my head. I looked at Rin and she was still crying and muttering things like "Why Mom? Why does she have to die? "Rin was closer with Mom so it was a bigger shock to Rin than media placed my hand over her shoulder and tried to comfort her. I will never forgive that Bastard! That Bastard I once call as my Father!

* * *

**YEAR 2009**

Me and Rin had already been 14.I still kept the promise I gave to Mom when she was still alive, to protect Rin even if it cost my life. I wanted to protect Rin so I had a mentor who taught me how to use a gun properly and all that other basics. Father always moves us to different neighborhood. So I and Rin are in a new school again and it's a public school that specializes in music called Vocaliod University. I always hide my Gun somewhere no one can find it.I always bring it everywhere even now for safety precautions. We walked to the faculty to get our schedules and what classroom we were followed the teacher to help us go into our classroom. The door flung open revealing a pink-haired woman. She was beautiful and mature. She looked at us and smiled "Hello, My name is Megurine can call me only Luka or megurine-sensei"

She urged us to come eyes were on us and Luka-san, that's what I will call her from now on, said "Class! Please meet your new classmates! Treat them nicely!" the students -san gave us a look telling to introduce ourselves do Rin started first saying "Hi! My name is Kagamine Rin, Please take care of me" flashes her smile that was like Mom's. All of them nodded and others shouted 'we will!'They all looked at me and I sighed "My name is Kagamine Len, I'm related to her". I heard girls squeal and one student raised her hand, she had teal hair tied into twin tails...her hair was freakishly long it almost touched the -san saw that the girl raised her hand and pointed at her to continue, the tealette said "Are you two twins?". I was dumbfounded and also the whole class even was the one who said 'Yes' while I was laughing inside at her stupidity**(A/N: Sorry Miku fans...I made her the air head kind and the cheerful sometimes asks the dumbest questions kind). **Luka-san pointed two seats near the tealette, one in front of her and one at her side. Rin took the front seat next to her and i took the seat next to her. The morning lessons were the same so I just decided to sleep until someone called me and of course it was the teacher saying "Mr. Kagamine! Are you sleeping in my subject?!" I immediately replied saying " course not" "Then tell me what kind of sentence pattern is this?!" "It's S TV IO DO, mam" "Good...I thought you weren't listening". OH please...I remembered everything about this so I had gotten board. I looked at Rin who gave me a worried look but reassured her with a smile.

It was lunch time and the only time were students become noisy, freedom from that torcher if you would say. I would always avoid my noisy 'friend's' because they give me a headache sometimes and this is the only time I could feel free and relax without those stupid things you know? But anyway back to where I was going...I was going to finally take a bite of my lunch until THIS idiot who has blue-hair, always has a crush and has UNDOUBTFULLY has a crush on Miku but to shy or dense to say it to her. As goes for Miku as well. I was snapped back to reality when BaKaito said "Ne~ Len? Do you think this is the right time to confess to her?" "I don't know BaKa-er I mean Kaito...And I don't care" "Awww~ what kind of friend are you?"BaKaito suddenly pouts childishly, Idiot, there are no words but these to describe him. While he was still whining about either to confess to Miku or not Rin, Miku and Meiko came to where we were sitting at the cafeteria. Rin sat beside me,Meiko sat in front of us while drinking her beer? Is she even in legal age to drink? Well doesn't matter...And Miku sat at my left and said in a whisper "Hey Len...Do you think i should tell Kaito how I feel already?"

God this people...Are they that dense or just plain stupid to not even realize their feelings for each other? Meh...I pick both...

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is my secong story...i started a new one cause i don't have any more ideas on my first story "Who are you? Where are You?" But anyway review on how i could judge this but not that harsh...stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Rin:How did i die?  
Me:That a secret~! 3  
Len:My role here is...sad  
Miku&Kaito:why are we dense here!? We're not Dense!  
Me:Yeah but i wanted it to  
Meiko:Hmm~ I like my role!  
Luka:I'm good with this kind of role...  
Me:Thanks! Miku and Kaito doesen't appreciate this *Sniff*  
Luka:Miku and Kaito! APOLOGIZE!  
Miku&Kaito:We're sorry  
Me:It's okay *Snicker*  
Len,Rin and Meiko: 0.0**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The story so far was alright oh and by the way if you see any grammar errors...I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy~! Happy Reading~! XD**

* * *

After school ended, me and Rin went back home to that hell hole I call home. Rin was lucky she wasn't abused by that bastard and I was relieved she wasn't. If she was abused like that I wouldn't stop myself from killing that so called Father of mine. We arrived back home and saw Father drinking as usual. He noticed that we were home and faked a smile. Father was smiling and at the same time glaring at is much more horrible than hanging out with my friends at school who are too ...Rin smiled like usual, greeted dad and went upstairs while I was left alone with him. I didn't realize that Dad went near me and punched me in the face HARD saying "Hey trash! Go buy me a drink and do it fast you have 5 min.! or else you'll get punished understood?!".I nodded and went out of the house to buy his stupid drink. When I was out, I sighed and clenched my fist...H-How long should I endure all this torment? I just have to put up with this a little longer; I did promise mom I would protect Rin even if it costs my life right?

After a few blocks down to go to that store where dad always buys his drink. I went back home to only find the door lock. I should have known he'd do this...I am only trash in his eyes I'm only thinking about Rin's safety so I knocked, but when no one answered I banged the door open only to see a glaring Father. I showed him his drink, he took it and then kicked me in my stomach. I crouched down to hold my aching stomach only to be punched. I was on the ground holding my aching stomach and head. He came closer and kicked me more, only to make me cough up blood. He said in a cold voice "Your just like your Mother...You two are both idiots! You're lucky I still have mercy! Now go back inside trash and don't tell anyone what I did or else you'll experience that punishment again! Now get out of my sight!"

I went inside and into my own room. I and Rin don't sleep with each other again when we were still children. I felt anger piling up inside of me and my eyes getting watery. I hated my father ever since that day. But I can't do anything at all...I don't want to ever experience that punishment again and when I'm gone he might hurt Rin. I had an immediate flash back when I remembered that punishment father gave me...

_~Flashback~_

_I called the police and told them what I saw...BUT THEY DIDN"T BELIEVE ME! The police would only say that 'stop calling the police kid this isn't a joke, goodbye'. How could they?! I'm telling the truth and this is the only time I could talk without father 24/7 by my side to survey me if I might tell someone or call the police. I hate father and I hate everyone for not believing me...Just when I was about to put down the phone I felt an arm and I looked up to see father smiling creepily at gave me shivers down my spine and I literally froze right there and then. He pulled me and led me to a basement. The only thing I saw there was a dim lit light and a small cage for a child. I shook and tried to remove the grip out of my wrist only to be tightened by dad. We walked closer to the cage and Father shoved me inside, he then said in a cold voice "Think this as your punishment trash...I specifically told you not to tell anyone so have fun"_

_Dad left me there in that cage for weeks and only received food and water when he remembers about he would come to my cage he would feed then TORTURE me...I always heard Rin ask dad where I was but he only answered 'he's with someone, don't worry'. Such a lie. I'm right here being abused every single minute of my life. I wanted to scream for help but my voice had become hoarse so i couldn't shout. I hate dad_

_~End of Flashback~_

Ever since that day, I hated Father to the point i want to kill him with my own bear hands. I would always be alert and do what he says. I changed...I had become even colder and mean, in my eyes of course. I just sighed and plop down to my bed if this is even called a bed. I felt hot tears ran down my cheeks. I hate my life, abused and suffered. I just couldn't tell Rin about my situation just to see Rin smiling happily every day. I would endure or sacrifice anything just to make her happy...

~THE NEXT DAY~

I woked up early surprisingly in my bed. I went downstairs already showered and changed in my school uniform and saw Rin eating an orange. I greeted her good morning and she did the same. I took a banana, my school bag and headed out the door while Rin was following me from behind. I should act cheerful in front of her and everyone so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

We arrived at school and went to our classroom. There I saw Miku and BaKaito blushing yet they didn't notice and Meiko laughing at their faces. Rin went near them and Miku's red face disappeared and sighed of was having a jealous look only for Meiko to laugh at more. I sighed that I have to spend with this dense idiots *coughMikuandKaitocough* all this only makes my day even more interesting and making my pain and suffering disappear only in a short amount of started shortly after that funny scene. The class started boring and all I hear from Luka-san is blah blah blah, I swear that's what I'm hearing right now. The bell rang and I was about to leave with Rin, Miku, Kaito and Meiko but was stopped when Luka-san said "Not you Len...I have to talk with you first". I nodded and turned where my friends are. They gave me a worried look but smiled that it was fine and i would catch up with them later.

I turned around to face Luka-san, when we were finally alone she said "Len, is everything alright? You seem a little thin and weak if I would say" I said "It's alright Luka-san I mean Luka-sensei. Everything is fine with me and I'm just a little tired from staying up late".Yeah everything would be fine if everything father said to me was a lie and he actually put me in that cage again without giving me dinner and me crying for help there and shouting curses when he left, but other than that everything is just whoop ti doo~ [Note the sarcasm].Luka-san raised her eyebrow and said "Is everything really fine Len? I asked your sister if there was something wrong with you and she said you always had a problem but just kept it to yourself...but are you really fine." "I'm fine Luka-sensei...Thank you for worrying about me". As i said that I went out of the classroom and headed to the rooftop where we all usually eat. But when i left the classroom i felt a little dizzy i wonder why?

When i got to the rooftop i saw Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Rin eating and talking happily. I sat down near them and they all immediately looked at me and while that was happening my dizziness worsened, could it be the lack of food or rest? I can't think straight anymore! Back to what i was saying...they all looked at me, a few seconds of silence until Meiko said "So Len...What did Luka sansei say?" "Nothing much..." I can't answer them for a while because of my dizziness. Kaito and Miku looked at me worried then said "Len you're not doing so well" "No I'm fine just a little dizzy that's all" Then Rin interrupted "Then you should go to the infirmary Len!" "I told you that I'm fine...I don't need to go to the infirmary Rin" "No! GO TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!".

Rin's shouting was annoying but i was still dizzy and it hurt as hell...Kaito reached out his hand but i couldn't take it anymore so i fainted before i knew it and someone said or shouted...

"LEN!"

And everything went dark in a flash...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the third chapter...are people even reading this? Oh well I'll see *tears fall down* Well I have nothing to say actually...just taking your time to read all this rambling I have XD! Okay so were we? OH yeah, here goes~! Oh I also forgot to say that I changed my stories name and all…**

**Also thank you for all of your Reviews! I forgot to do the disclaimer at the two other chapters so~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids…**

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. I didn't know why until I remembered I fainted at the school rooftop at lunch time. I sat up and I heard someone talking. They were clear and I could make out their conversation...

_~Conversation~_

_Rin: "Mam! Will Len be alright?!"__  
__Nurse: "Yes Rin...He just needs some rest"__  
__Rin: "thank goodness..."__  
__Kaito: "What happened to him anyway?"__  
__Nurse: "Apparently, he didn't ate dinner nor did he had a goodnight's rest...Did anything happen to him?"__  
__Rin: "Eh? But dad said he already ate dinner and went to bed after he arrived and this morning he didn't seem tired at all"__  
__Nurse: "Is there something he is not telling you?"__  
__Rin: "Nothing in particular mam...I'll ask him later"__  
__Miku: "But he better apologizes for making us worry and he better thank Kaito for carrying him here!"__  
__Meiko: "Miku...Your so inconsiderate, tsk tsk tsk"__  
__Miku: "Eh? B-But!"__  
__Kaito: "Stop it Miku, Let's see Len if he's awake"_

_~End of Conversation~_

Just like how it ended the curtains opened revealing a brunette, tealette, a blond and a blue haired guy. I already knew who that was; they were my friends and my dear twin sister. They all looked at me worried and I mustered up some courage to say a 'What? 'Rin was the first one to say "Len are you alright?" I looked at her and nodded. She sighed of relief that I was okay but deep down inside I wasn't, really. I gave them all fake smiles and they all nodded. They're all sometimes dense especially the *coughtealetteandthebluehairedidiotcough*.Once the nurse left they all started asking 'what happened to me' 'spill the beans' 'why aren't you eating much' 'are you getting enough rest' and more, I simply give them a 'yeah' or 'I'm fine' answers.

It was getting late so they sighed because they won't get any answers from me and I have no obligation to answer them. Me and Rin parted ways from our friends and went our way to 'our' home or should I say **hell** in my case. We arrived in no time back home. I'm lucky I was able to survive all the abuse and torture I received from dad all this years. But I'll bare all of this pain for Rin.

When Rin reached for the doorbell and ringed it, it was immediately opened by dad with a fake smile as always. I hate that smile, it sickens me! He would only smile a true one when mom was still here! But he killed her! He killed our mom!

I didn't realize that my hand turned to a fist and I punched dad right in the face making him pass out and bleeding. I put all my anger and I couldn't contain it any longer so I punched him when I didn't realize screamed and called the ambulance. The ambulance arrived shortly and asked us what happened and Rin lied making me look at her. She just shook her head. When the ambulance left Rin turned around to face me and shouted "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR LEN?! HE'S OUR FATHER! ANSWER ME LEN! WHY DID YOU PUNCH DAD ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"My anger rised up again and i shouted for the first time in years "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING RIN! I PUNCHED THAT BASTARD'S FACE BECAUSE...Because I promised Mom to protect you!".At that statement Rin didn't say anything anymore and went upstairs she mumbled something while going up and it was loud and clear for me to understand she said _"What happened to the Len I used to know?"_

Have I changed that much for you to say those things? I couldn't see anything that changed about me so I was furious that I was unable to protect you, so I wanted to change but no matter what I do I can't find anything that have changed me a little bit but you say I have changed? How stupid I am! I could feel anger boiling inside of me so I punched the wall multiple times until my knuckles bleed. The ironic thing is I couldn't feel the pain. It would be weeks until dad comes back...might as well enjoy this little freedom I have.

_~THE NEXT DAY~_

It was the same boring day but without the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. I saw Rin eating an orange. She also saw me so she avoided eye contact. She won't even look at me in the eye anymore. It hurts...I just took a banana **(A/N: Heh~ a Banana...hahahaha! I'll just shut up now and it's not in a pervy way you pervs) **and ate it while we were walking. We arrived at school as usual. But this time it was different, I heard whispers. I could hear it well and they were all saying _'look! It's LEN!' 'Hey have you heard that Len punched his own father so his staying in the hospital for weeks!' 'No Way! I thought Len was a good guy, maybe were wrong about him' 'yeah I know...wait he's looking this way pretend were not talking about him' 'yeah let's go'_. I couldn't take it anymore everywhere even coming here to school their all talking about when dad isn't here to abuse me this people are here to do that, not physically but verbally. It hurts so much! They don't understand what I've been through all this years.

They don't know my pain. I clenched my fists and I shook a little because of my anger, sadness and all the emotions I have. Rin noticed my shaking and my hand ball into a fist she reached out her hand and said "L-Len?" but before she can hold me or comfort me I ran and ran until I was at the school rooftop. There I looked at the sky and shouted at the top of my lungs and tears began to trickle down my cheek. I haven't cried like this, cried full of sadness. I stopped shouting because I couldn't anymore and so I only cried and cried. I-It hurt...It hurts...I hate this...I want to die...but why can't i end all this with my own hands? I could just jump from here and no one will miss me anyway...but is it right? I can't think straight anymore...my sanity is slowly disappearing with this negative thoughts I have. I began to smile but an insane smile.

I leaned to the bar and I was about to jump until I felt a hand hold my wrist. I looked back and saw the spirit of my mother. She was shaking her head and having a sad smile. I immediately know what she meant. I sighed and her spirit disappeared, I still have to protect Rin huh?

I cursed of my incapability to jump and went to my classroom. Class hasn't started yet. When I opened the door and all eyes were on all started whispering and my hand turned to a fist. I ignored what they were saying and went to my seat that was next to Rin. She looked at me worried and asked "Len...What's wrong?" I looked at her and said "Nothing...I just need some time alone that's all" "Then I hope you'll feel better and talk to us if you're okay to talk already okay?" "Yeah thanks for worrying about me" I gave her a fake smile. I faced in front and sighed...Miku who was in front of me asked "Len you okay?" I just nodded and Miku faced in front again. Whispering inside the classroom didn't stop and their topic was about my life...I can't take it anymore, seriously...

Class started shortly and Luka-san came looked at the class and her eyes landed on mine. She looked at me seriously and worried. I dismissed it and she sighed. Did I do something wrong? No...Maybe, could she be thinking about _that _incident with dad? News spread fast around here...

Class ended and the bell rang signaling lunch the most anticipated time of the students. Rin and the others were waiting for me outside of the classroom. I was about to get out of the classroom but stopped when Luka-san said " , I want to talk with you for a while and your friends can wait". Miku, Rin, Kaito and Meiko looked at me, worried. I just shook my head and said mouthed 'I'll be with you guys later' they all nodded and waved goodbye at me.I turned around and saw Luka-san staring at me and motioned me to seat the front chair. When I sat she asked "Len...ever since I met you there was something...off with you, can you explain?" "What do you mean Luka-sensei?" "Don't act stupid Len...you know what I mean. And I heard that you punched your own father, why?" That seemed to tick me off and I wasn't able to control what I said saying in a cold and dark tone "I'm not acting stupid Luka-sensei...And you want to know why I punched that bastard's face?! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN! NO ONE CAN HELP ME! AND I HATE THESE FUCKING RUMORS THAT I PUNCHED HIM NOT BECAUSE I WANTED TO! I HATE HIM FOR EVERYTHING, THAT BASTARD DOESEN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" I shouted for the first time and said everything in one go, It wasn't like me at -sensei looked at me worried, horrified, surprised and shocked for my sudden outburst.

Before she could say something I beat her to it and said "Sorry Luka-sensei for my sudden outburst...I'm just tired is all" "Len what did your father do to you all this years?" "Nothing at all...the pain I have is because...Mom passed away when we were 5 years old" "Oh I'm sorry for your lost Len...I didn't know, I'm really sorry"._ That's what they all say _I thought. I went to the door and was about to open it when Luka-san said "Talk to me anytime Len, alright?" I looked back and faked a smile and said "I'll think about it Luka-sensei" "Good then you may leave". I went out of the classroom and thought _'talk to you anytime huh? No one can help me now...It's too late for me' _I went to the school garden and saw Rin, Miku, Kaito and Meiko eating and talking. I sat near them and they all looked at immediately bear-hugged me and Miku wacked me with a leek while Kaito was calming Miku and Meiko was her...she's having a nice life just laughing there. Rin pulled away and said "LEN! What did Luka-sensei talk to you about?!" "Nothing much...She told me I could talk to her if I have any problems" "I see thank goodness!" Miku interrupted saying "Len, what happened and why did you punch your own father?" I looked at her and anger rising but I managed to control it saying "Nothing...I punched that bastard's face because...he's face...ticked me off "such a lie.

They all gasped at my language and Kaito said "Bastard? You mean your dad? You punched him because of his face?" "Yeah...got a problem with that?" The Meiko said "No, It's just...why did you say bastard instead of 'father'?" "Because he doesn't deserve to be called a father" "Really?" "Yes..." Then Rin suddenly said "Is it because of Mom passing away?" "That's half the truth but yes..." "What's the other half?" "He didn't even cry once when mother died..." such a lie. Father was the one responsible for Mother's death but I don't want Rin to cry anymore so I have to do it.I'm sorry Rin...I'm really sorry...

* * *

**A/N: Still short but I guess this was the best time to stop so hope you like it. Hope you stay tuned until the end to know what happens to Len and Rin! And the others...*Looks at the ground awkwardly* oh and by the way! Try reading "The fault in our stars"! It was so amazing written by john green. Such an amazing writer**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay...so as in I have to make the others point of view it can't always be Len and hey~! At this part they were still alive so why not? We should see what happened and all that so yeah~...Oh and by the way there 'might' be a little LenxRin here...I dunno, we'll see when the story progresses 'kay? So on to the story~!**

* * *

Everyone keeps pestering me with these questions. It hurts my head...I want to shut up that person _permanently _so that they could stop all this crap...It was still lunch and Miku,Kaito,Meiko and even Rin are being persistent in getting out a story on what happened to media couldn't take it any longer so I shouted "WHAT THE FUCK?! CAN YOU GUYS STOP ASKING ME ALL THIS BULLSHIT?! **(A/N: Sorry for the word) **YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND ME! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!" I then realized my slip up. They all looked at me shocked and had a hind of pity and worry. I don't need you pity. Rin looked at me and said in a worried tone "Len? Can you te-".Before she could finish her sentence I ran. Students keep looking at me and I gave them glares. I went out of the school campus or in other word I'm skipping the afternoon classes. I had no destination in mind but anywhere is alright with me, I just to get out of here.

After minutes of running I arrived at the beach. I sat there admiring the scenery and slowly I lost myself in my own little world. I keep thinking and slowly negative thoughts come again. I don't know how many minutes or even hours passed because it was already sunset. I was thinking for a long time. But I didn't care...No one will miss me anyway, Again with the negative thoughts!

I didn't realize that someone was calling my attention when I turned around to see a woman with long silver-hair tied in a black and violet ribbon. She had beautiful crimson eyes and a warm smile even though there is a hint of sadness in them. When she noticed she finally had my attention she asked "Are you okay boy?" I just nodded slightly and she sat next to me "You know, you can't lie to me...I have experienced a sad and painful childhood so I know what you're feeling. It's alright to talk to me.I'll help you with your problem if you want?" I looked at her shocked; she had experienced a sad and painful childhood as well? I wanted to know more so I asked "What kind of childhood?" She looked deep in thought and after a few seconds she answered "Well, My parents died in a fire and I was taken in by my lived in a village and that village is filled with beautiful green-haired people. I and my grandmother were the only ones that were different because of our silver hair. I was always bullied by the other children and adults that I should just die because my hair was different. I always said _'I'm sorry for living...I'm sorry I'm alive' _Everyday it continued like this until I stumbled on a girl unconscious under a tree. She had beautiful short green hair and she was heating up because of fever. I took her home with me and took care of her. When she was awake I was scared and held up my hands and started to say what I always say, I was waiting for a slap but it didn't came so I looked at her. She smiled and said _'you shouldn't be sorry and why would I hit you? You helped me so I'm in your debt, my name is Gumi Megpoid but just call me Gumi'._ She wasn't like the other villagers, she hanged out with me, helped me in my chores and before I knew it we were best of friends. Unfortunately I had to move away to this place...I never got to call her and I haven't received any news from her it makes me scared that she would already be dead but if that were to happen I wish we could be reborn". I looked at her, she had a sad and painful life just like me...

She looked at me and said "How about you boy? Could you tell me your story?" I hesitated but it's worth a shot "W-When I was 5 years old my mother told me to protect my sister at all cost. I didn't understand what she meant but i just smiled at her and she hugged me while she cried. Mother always had a sad smile even though she tries to hide it in her warm and caring smiles. My sister came in the room telling mom she couldn't sleep. Mom put her in bed and lulled my sister to sleep while cradling her while I slept because of the nice and warn scene. The next morning I woke up from crying and shouting. I went downstairs careful not to wake up my sister, when I got to the bottom I saw dad holding a knife above mom and thrusting it down to her chest. Father killed m-mom and he was faking a story that she was killed by 'some' criminal.

I witnessed everything and he told me to keep it a secret or else there was a I had gotten a chance to call the police they didn't believe me and dad was there all along. He put me in a cage and feed me when he remembers to, while he was there he tortures me non-stop. All this year's I had experienced child abuse and pain...I didn't have the heart nor the courage to tell anyone because they can't help me and they only pity 's why I don't want to tell what I had experienced but you also experienced a sad childhood I thought that you could understand my pai-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence when she hugged me unexpectedly. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. She whispered in my ear "I do understand and I'll help you and make you happy no matter just like what my friend did to me I'll also help you". I couldn't believe what she just said...Finally someone was able to understand my pain and I felt the weight in my chest go lighter. Speaking out you mind was great I feel a little free from this burden. She pulled away from the hug and said "My name is Haku Yowane, what's your name?" "M-My name is Len Kagamine" "Well it's nice to meet you Len-kun" "It's nice to meet you too Haku-san".

There was still something bothering me so I asked "Um...Haku-san, who is your grandmother?" "Hm?Oh well she...she passed away 2 years ago so I'm living with a friend of my grandmother's, I told her I can live alone but she insists I stay with her" "Who is that friend of your grandmother?" "Oh she is Megurine Luka-san!" "Luka-san huh? Well anyway Haku-san thanks for the little talk" "Your welcome, see you" "see you".

I went back home and saw that Dad was already discharged from the hospital...It's earlier that I expected. He saw me and gave me a creepy sadistic smile. He went closer to me and he held out a knife he raised it and...

...

...

**_SHIT!_**

**(A/N: Sorry for the language)**

* * *

KAITO'S POV **(the time where Len shouted and ran off somewhere...)**

"WHAT THE FUCK?! CAN YOU GUYS STOP ASKING ME ALL THIS BULLSHIT?! **(A/N: Sorry for the word again)**YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND ME! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!"

That was such a shocker. I haven't heard Len shout like that and this is the first time I saw him show any emotion than being bored. Before we could all react Rin asked "Len? Can you te-" he ran off. We weren't able to stop him. I looked at Rin and she was about to cry and Miku stroked her back now making her tears flow.

We were making a scene so we went to the infirmary. I asked the nurse if we could stay here for a while and she nodded. We were about to ask what's wrong with Rin but the door open and revealed Megurine-sensei! OH GOD! We made quite a scene it even reached the teachers!

I did what I have to do "A-ah Me-Megurine sensei...uh...I-It's not what you think!" I flailed my arms. She just passed me by and went to Rin. Ouch, it hurts being ignored. I looked over to Meiko and she was laughing her ass off at me.I felt my face heat up until a little light bulb pop out of my head...I'LL JUST BUY MY ONE AND ONLY SWEETHEART! ICE CREAM! 3 3 3

I rushed out of the infirmary leaving the four females confused but Meiko's going to kill me after this thing is over...oh and Len is in trouble when he gets back I'm going to MURDER-I mean 'talk' with him sweetly for making us_'worried'... _

* * *

LUKA'S POV **(Again another dead person came back to life to tell her side of the story)**

Mr. Shion had randomly went out of the infirmary yelling something like 'ice cream'? Something along those lines anyway. He's a weird child but is fun to be with just how the student's say...Him? Oh no! I don't have any interest in my students! I like someone else! Wait...too much information.

While we went out of the infirmary I looked at Miku and asked "What happened to Rin?" "We don't know Megurine-sensei...".I looked at Rin expecting her to answer, she hesitated a bit but said "I also don't know Megurine-sensei...I wish I could help with Len's problem" that intrigued me a little bit so I asked "I hope this isn't rude to you but can you tell me what's Len problem is?" "I'm sorry Megurine-sensei,I don't know what Len's problem is but maybe he changed because of that incident...It's okay, I guess I could tell you but promise me you WON'T tell anyone ESPECIALLY Len" "We promise Rin,right girls?". I looked over to Miku and Meiko, they both nodded.

She inhaled deeply and started saying "It all started when we were 5 years old...Mom passed away from an accident. When Mom died Dad never did cry and he was drinking a lot lately. My brother was always alert when dad's around and he would have a face of disgust when dad smiles. Len started disappearing so I asked dad where he'd gone and he always said that he's having a sleepover with he's friends. Years passed and I always see Len wearing long sleeves and always feeling tired. He has grown distant with me until he rarely gives any long answers. I never seen him cry ever Megurine-sensei I'm worried about Len, what should I do?" I pondered a bit and finally said "We'll leave him be , He's not ready yet to tell the truth no matter what we do to persuade him in telling his problems. We'll just act like nothing happened but if his condition gets worst we have to spit out the truth from him using force is that alright with you?" "I-It's fine Megurine-sensei".

I told Ms. Hatsune and Ms. Sakine to take Ms. Kagamine home. I stayed at school for a while if I could get information about but I got nothing. I left school defeated and arrived back home were I saw Haku-san coming out of the kitchen. I said "Haku-san what are you doing?" "Oh? A-Ah! I'm just…um…making juice! Is that alright?" "It's fine, don't worry about it Haku-san". After a moment of silence Haku said "I met a friend today and I promised I would help him in his problems, he has the same problems as me...only worse, he had such a horrible childhood" "Who is that friend of yours?" She just shook her head and said "You'll find out soon...he's not ready to open up to anyone yet" "I see".

After dinner I helped Haku with the dishes and went to bed while I have to sort out my lesson plan. So stressful...ZZzzzz~

* * *

RIN'S POV

After me, Miku and Meiko left me at my home I went inside to see a smiling dad and Len by the stairs. Dad smiling, fake? Nonsense! Len just overreacted! All the smiles dad gave was gentle and warm not an act! I hugged and greeted Dad and went to Len by the stairs. When I got a closer look on him, I gasped. He was leaning near the railings, his head was bandaged he was also still wearing a jacket that got ripped. He was also panting heavily.

I touched his head and he was burning up! I ran to the kitchen and got the medicine. I helped Len get up and carried him to his room. He looked worse than ever. Dad was by the doorway, when I looked at dad he immediately turned around. Did I just see a smirk earlier? No it couldn't be. I shook my head and took care of Len suddenly Len gripped my hand and whispered "Don't get near...with dad" and he passed out. What does he mean by that? What do you mean Len? Why shouldn't I go near dad? He's our dad after all we should love him...

...

...

...

...

Right?

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* Will the twins ever be happy than die all the time? Anyway review! It's gives me confidence in making a new chapter!**


End file.
